Foolish Denial
by Mac-alicious
Summary: I finally realized that it was foolish to deny myself happiness.


**A/N: **Here's my other GG oneshot. A Chuck x Blair of course. It's short once again and I don't think I even like it. I don't know. I haven't diversified my story ideas in this area yet. They all seem to be the same kind of thing over and over again. Oh well, it'll change eventually. Enjoy! R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own Gossip Girl.

**Foolish Denial**

Chuck opened the door to his Palace suite to reveal an anxious, unusually unkempt Blair Waldorf. She watched him with questioning eyes, asking for permission to be there. All prepared for the reality that he might slam the door in her face, in essence washing his hands of her. But he didn't slam the door on her, instead he stepped aside and silently gestured her inside. Once the door was shut and locked behind Chuck, he turned to observe Blair as she stood in the middle of the room, nervously playing with the straps of the purse in her hands.

Calmly, Chuck finally said, "What are you doing here Blair?"

"I don't know." Her small voice replied. She hadn't removed her coat, or put down her bag, or relaxed in any way. She was tense and fidgeting—giving the impression that she was ready to bolt at any time.

"Would you like a drink?" Chuck asked, trying a different tactic—not wanting to spook her and send her running.

"Water would be nice." Blair managed.

"Water?" Chuck responded, "No self respecting Upper East Sider drinks water after the sun goes down."

"I think I should be clear headed to say what I have to say." Blair said.

"That would be my cue to find something strong to down, because if you want to be sober, I'll probably want to be heavily inebriated for this conversation." Chuck headed for the bar.

"Chuck."

"Yes, Blair?"

"Put down the Scotch."

Chuck stopped midway through pouring his drink and put down the bottle of Scotch. What had come over him, he did not know, but he complied with her wishes. He left his half filled glass on the bar and moved around to hand her, her glass of water.

"So what's the big announcement?" Chuck asked bluntly after Blair had taken a sip of the water. When she didn't answer, he repeated, "What are you doing here, Blair?"

Still no answer. "What are you doing here, _Blair_?" He said once again with more force.

"I don't know, okay Chuck? I really don't know. Do you know why I don't know? Hmm? Because I had a plan for my life. I had a plan and suddenly it's all off track. I don't know why I'm here, because I don't know how I got to this point in my life…" Blair rambled, so unlike her to be out of control like that. Then she was putting down the glass of water, dropping her bag on one of his chairs, stripping off her jack and leaving it in a heap on top of her bag. "So, no, I don't know _why_, but I've finally realized that it was foolish to deny myself happiness."

Chuck scowled slightly, "I'm not sure I grasp where you're going with this."

"At the urging of his mother, Nate proposed to me." Blair explained. "We're not even out of high school yet! I mean, what could the woman hope it accomplish from it? It's not as if we would be married within the week. It would at the very least be a year or two, before we made good on the commitment."

"You said yes, didn't you?" Chuck spoke up, clearly regretting ever letting her in the door.

Blair whipped around to look him in the eyes, "No! Of course not! I said no. Do you really think I would be here if I had just gotten engaged to Nate?"

"Well, 'I don't know why' you're here." Chuck responded. "It could be anything. And leave it to you to come here to rub salt in the wound."

"I said no." Blair repeated more calmly. "And we broke up."

"Wait, what?"

"We broke up." Blair said, "I broke up with Nate."

"Because he proposed?" Chuck threw out.

"Because plans change. I was in such denial. I kept saying I was happy because I thought I should have been. I had everything I had planned for. But I wasn't happy, because the one thing that could make me happy was the one thing I had been denying myself."

"Which is?" Chuck tilted his head to the side.

Blair smiled softly, "Isn't it obvious? You. I was afraid you wouldn't even let me in. I spent so much time preparing myself for you turning me away, that I didn't think about what I was going to say if you did let me in."

"As if I could ever turn you away, Waldorf."

"I'm sorry." Blair murmured, "If I hurt you…I was so focused on fixing things with Nate, so certain that he was the right one to be with, that I didn't realize I was falling in love with you."

"Love?" Chuck repeated.

"Yes, love." Blair laughed lightly. "I love you Chuck Bass and I'm pretty sure you love me too."

Chuck smirked, "Against my better judgment. But I would be a fool to try and deny it."

Blair slowly stepped closer to him. She was nearly pressed against him when she said, "Say it, please."

"I love you Blair Waldorf." Chuck responded, pulling her closer and sealing the sentiment with a kiss.


End file.
